


Six of Hoes

by dorcas_meadowes



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, M/M, Texting, text au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorcas_meadowes/pseuds/dorcas_meadowes
Summary: Kaz is petty, Nina is hungry, Wylan is confusedAlternatively: A night out gone rogue





	Six of Hoes

**Nina** to **Six of Hoes** : is McDs open?

 **Matthias** to **Six of Hoes** : nina it’s 4 am wtf

 **Nina** to **Six of Hoes:** not what I fukin asked

***

 **MatthiAss [peach emoji]** : I got you chicken nuggets and fries, I’m omw

 **NotSoZen(ik)[red heart emoji]:** u truly are the man of my dreams [heart emoji]

 **MatthiAss [peach emoji]** : yeah ik

***

 **Jes** to **Six of Hoes** : would anyone happen to know where the fuck my shoes are

 **Jes** to **Six of Hoes** : if you know their whereabouts and tell me now, I will refrain from shooting ur heads off

 **Inej** to **Six of Hoes** : you bet them

 **Jes** to **Six of Hoes** : i WHAT?????

 **Inej** to **Six of Hoes** : you ran out of money

 **Jes** to **Six of Hoes** : those were VUITTONS!!!!1!

 **Jes** to **Six of Hoes** : Inej

 **Jes** to **Six of Hoes** : why would u let me wound myself like this???

 **Inej** to **Six of Hoes** : when I tried to stop you, you threw one at me

 **Jes** to **Six of Hoes** : nvm

***

 **Kaz** to **Six of Hoes** : we’re getting into the Ice Court tonight

 **Wylan** to **Six of Hoes** : don’t they ID like crazy there?? We’re all under 21

 **Jes** to **Six of Hoes** : tRY AND STOP ME BREKKER

 **Inej** to **Six of Hoes** : two types of people

 **Nina** to **Six of Hoes** : do they have food

 **Inej** to **Six of Hoes** : three types of people*

***

 **Devil** : You’re getting us fake IDs

 **Tall blonde n brooding** : As if

 **Tall blonde n brooding** : Give me one good reason why I would do that

 **Devil** : u gotta™

***

 **Matthias** to **Six of Hoes** : I got the fake IDs

 **Wylan** to **Six of Hoes** : we’re all gonna die

 **Jes** to **Six of Hoes** : why so dramatic sunshine?? we r gonna have a great time!!!!

 **Kaz** to **Six of Hoes** : Jesper you’re not allowed to gamble tonight

 **Jes** to **Six of Hoes** : we’re all gonna die

***

 **Wylan** to **Six of Hoes** : that security guard looks scary

 **Nina** to **Six of Hoes** : what’s he eating???

 **Inej** to **Six of Hoes** : I’m pretty sure we’ll be alright, Wylan

 **Kaz** to **Six of Hoes** : prepare to kill a man.

 **Matthias** to **Six of Hoes** : we’re not killing anyone brekker

 **Nina** to **Six of Hoes** : What. Is. He. Eating???

 **Kaz** to **Six of Hoes** : hellvar we gotta do what we gotta do

 **Nina** to **Six of Hoes** : WHAT. IS. HE. EATING.

 **Jesper** to **Six of Hoes** : a donut

 **Nina** to **Six of Hoes** : thank you, Jesper. good to know who my REAL friends are

***

 **Jesperate** : ur literally shaking

 **Wylame** : shut up

 **Jesperate** : not even talking

 **Wylame** : the guard is kind of terrifying

 **Wylame** : do you think he could literally hammer me into the ground

 **Wylame** : with his fists

 **Wylame** : I think he could

 **Jesperate** : nerd

 **Wylame** : you’re useless

***

 **Nina [heart emoji]** : I really need to pee

 **Inej My Queen [heart emoji]** : We’ll be in in a bit, I’ll go with you

 **Nina [heart emoji]** : I hope they have nice bathrooms

 **Nina [heart emoji]** : I don’t want any of that crow club bs

 **Nina [heart emoji]** : they NEVER have toilet paper

 **Inej My Queen [heart emoji]** : I’m sure they have toilet paper here

 **Inej My Queen [heart emoji]** : It’s pretty fancy

 **Nina [heart emoji]** : they better

 **Nina [heart emoji]** : can’t get wasted if I have nowhere to PEE

***

 **Kaz [black heart emoji]** : That guy just totally bumped into me

 **Inej [double pink heart emoji]** : I’m sure it was an accident

 **Kaz [black heart emoji]:** Well I’M sure it WASN’T

 **Kaz [black heart emoji]** : I got his wallet

 **Kaz [black heart emoji]** : imma steal his identity

 **Inej [double pink heart emoji]** : KAZ NO

 **Kaz [black heart emoji]** : KAZ YES

 **Kaz [black heart emoji]** : Refer to me as ‘pekka rollins’ from now on

 **Kaz [black heart emoji]** : who even names their child this

***

 **Matthias** to **Six of Hoes** : did everyone get past security?

 **Kaz** to **Six of Hoes** : they didn’t even ID me

 **Nina** to **Six of Hoes** : that’s bc the lack of a soul ages you 10 years

 **Kaz** to **Six of Hoes** : watch urself Zenik

 **Nina** to **Six of Hoes** : [sunglasses emoji]

 **Jes** to **Six of Hoes** : guys Wylan is still outside lmao

 **Jes** to **Six of Hoes** : can someone go help him

 **Nina** to **Six of Hoes** : yeah, u can

***

 **Nina [heart emoji]** : they have toilet paper

 **Inej My Queen [heart emoji]** : told you

***

 **Wylan** to **Six of Hoes** : one of you has my ID

 **Wylan** to **Six of Hoes** : guys he won’t let me in

 **Wylan** to **Six of Hoes** : someone help!!

***

 **Zen** : go help ur boyfriend u toothbrush

 **Jes(sica)** : he’s not my boyfriend and he can take care of himself

 **Jes(sica)** : im having withdrawal symptoms

 **Zen** : then stop watching those randos play blackjack you pancake

 **Jes(sica)** : i used to be a waffle ☹

 **Zen** : u’ve been downgraded for being hetero

 **Jes(sica)** : fuck u

***

 **Wylan** to **Six of Hoes** : I’m in guys

 **Kaz** to **Six of Hoes** : finally

 **Wylan** to **Six of Hoes** : yeah thanks for the help satan

 **Inej** to **Six of Hoes** : don’t disrespect satan like that

 **Kaz** to **Six of Hoes** : (:

***

 **Inej [double pink heart emoji]** : where did you disappear to

 **Kaz [black heart emoji]:** aw do u miss me

 **Inej [double pink heart emoji]:** no, you took my wallet

 **Kaz [black heart emoji]:** aw u miss me

 **Inej [double pink heart emoji]:** [eye roll emoji]

***

 **Kaz** to **Six of Hoes** : guys I see the guy who bumped into me

 **Kaz** to **Six of Hoes** : time to get my revenge

 **Nina** to **Six of Hoes** : they say im dramatic, but look at this kneecap

 **Jesper** to **Six of Hoes** : kneecap

 **Kaz** to **Six of Hoes** : im gonna trip him over

 **Inej** to **Six of Hoes** : Kaz for fucks sake

 **Inej** to **Six of Hoes** : the man accidently bumped into you

 **Kaz** to **Six of Hoes** : he’s out to get me and im gonna get him first

 **Kaz** to **Six of Hoes** : while im getting my revenge, can someone order me an appletini?

*******

**Wylame** : jes where are you??

 **Wylame** : I need your help

 **Jesperate** : buy me tequila and tell me im pretty

 **Jesperate** : and I’ll take it into consideration

 **Wylame** : I think this dude is hitting on me

 **Wylame** : he could totally pound me into the ground if I piss him off

 **Jesperate** : everyone could pound u into the ground

 **Wylame** : please just get over here

 **Jesperate** : [eye emoji]

 **Wylame** : you’re pretty and your tequila is waiting

 **Jesperate** : omw

***

 **Nina [heart emoji]** : look at jesper and wylan

 **Inej My Queen [heart emoji]** : where

 **Nina [heart emoji]** : at the bar

 **Nina [heart emoji]** : they’re sure leaving enough room for the holy ghost

 **Inej My Queen [heart emoji]** : lmao why are they so far apart

 **Nina [heart emoji]** : tWo bros, sittin at the bAr, five feet apart cause they’re nOT GaY

 **Inej My Queen [heart emoji]** : [laughing emoji]


End file.
